finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy enemy abilities
This is a list of enemy abilities in Final Fantasy. Abilities } |Inflicts Paralyze and Poison. |Evil Eye, Earth Medusa, Medusa, Basilisk |- !class="FFIb"|Glare !class="FFIb"|Glare !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Death and Blind. |Death Eye |- !class="FFIb"|FAST !class="FFIb" colspan="3"| |Increases the number of hits target does. |Clay Golem, Astos, Lich, Chaos |- !class="FFIb"|HEAL !class="FFIb"|Heal1 !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Restores minor HP to party. |Spirit Naga |- !class="FFIb"|HEL3 !class="FFIb"|Heal3 !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Restores moderate to major HP to party |Dark Fighter |- !class="FFIb"|Heat !class="FFIb"|Heat !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Fire-elemental damage to the party. |Fire Lizard |- !class="FFIb"|HOLD !class="FFIb"|Bind !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Paralyzes one target. |Ogre Mage, Beholder, Death Eye, Horned Devil, Water Naga, Lich, Marilith |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|Blizzard !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Moderate to major Ice-elemental damage to the party. |White Dragon, Shinryu, Tiamat |- !colspan="4" class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Blind to the party. |Kraken, Orthros |- !class="FFIb"|INV2 !class="FFIb"|Invis2 !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Greatly increases evasion against physical attacks. |Dark Fighter |- !class="FFIb"|XXXX !class="FFIb"|Doom !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Instant Death to one target. |Beholder, Death Knight, Lich |- !class="FFIb"|Trance !class="FFIb" colspan="3"| |Inflicts Paralyze on the party. |Squidraken, |Mindflayer |- !class="FFIb"|WALL !class="FFIb" colspan="3"| |Halves magical damage and prevents Instant Death. |Dark Fighter |- !class="FFIb"|AFIR !class="FFIb"|NulFire !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Halves damage from Fire attacks. |Vampire Lord |- !class="FFIb"|Poison !class="FFIb"|Poison !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Petrify and Poison. |Rhyos |- !class="FFIb"|Stinger !class="FFIb" colspan="3"| |Inflicts Poison to the party. |Manticore |- !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"|Toxin !colspan="2" class="FFIb"| |Moderate to major non-elemental damage and Poison to the party. |Green Dragon, Scarmiglione, Tiamat |- !class="FFIb"|N/A !class="FFIb"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Adds the Protect status. |Gilgamesh |- !class="FFIb"|FOG2 !class="FFIb"|Shld2 !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Grants Protect to all allies. |Dark Fighter |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Petrify. |Barbariccia |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Minor Fire-elemental damage to the party. |Cerberus, Rubicante |- !class="FFIb"|BANE !class="FFIb"|Poison !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Attempts to inflict Instant Death on all enemies. |Dark Wizard, Tiamat |- !class="FFIb"|MUTE !class="FFIb" colspan="3"| |Prevents a target from using magic. |Beholder, Death Eye, Vampire Lord, Spirit Naga |- !class="FFIb"|SLEP !class="FFIb"|Sleep1 !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Sleep to one party member. |Ogre Mage, Beholder, Rakshasa, Water Naga, Spirit Naga, Astos, Lich |- !class="FFIb"|SLP2 !class="FFIb"|Sleep2 !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Sleep to the party. |Lich |- !class="FFIb"|SLO2 !class="FFIb"|Slow2 !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Inflict Slow to all party members. |Chaos, Astos, Dark Wizard |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Death. |Typhon |- !class="FFIb"|Snorting !class="FFIb"|Snort !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Blind and Paralyze to the party. |Nightmare |- !class="FFIb"|Squint !class="FFIb"|Squint !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Death and Confusion. |Evil Eye |- !class="FFIb" colspan="4"| |Minor non-elemental damage. |Evil Eye |- !class="FFIb"|STOP !class="FFIb" colspan="3"| |Inflicts the Stop status. |Chronodia, Death Eye, Lich |- !class="FFIb"|STUN !class="FFIb" colspan="3"| |Inflicts Paralyze to one target. |Dark Wizard, Marilith |- !class="FFIb"|Swirl !class="FFIb"|Tornado !class="FFIb"|Twister !class="FFIb"| |Moderate to massive non-elemental damage to the party. |Chaos |- !class="FFIb"|LIT3 !class="FFIb"|Bolt3 !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Moderate to massive Lightning elemental damage to all party members. |Chronodia, Dark Wizard, Chaos |- !class="FFIb"|LIT2 !class="FFIb"|Bolt2 !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Minor to moderate Lightning elemental damage to all party members. |Beholder, Vampire Lord, Water Naga, Astos, Lich, Kraken, Tiamat |- !class="FFIb"|LIT !class="FFIb"|Bolt !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Minor Lightning elemental damage. |Rakshasa, Water Naga, Spirit Naga |- !class="FFIb"|Thunder !class="FFIb" colspan="3"| |Moderate to massive Lightning elemental damage. |Blue Dragon, Shinryu, Cerberus, Tiamat |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Massive non-elemental damage to the party. |Shinryu |- !class="FFIb"|Toxic !class="FFIb"|Toxin !class="FFIb"| !class="FFIb"| |Inflicts Death and Confusion to the party. |Iron Golem |- !class="FFIb"|SWIRL !class="FFIb" colspan="3"| |Massive non-elemental damage to the party. |Cagnazzo, Chaos |- !class="FFIb"|ZAP! !class="FFIb"|Banish !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Instantly KO's all targets. |Death Eye, Lich |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Massive non-elemental damage to the party. |Omega |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Minor non-elemental damage to the party. |Gilgamesh |- !class="FFIb" colspan="2"|N/A !class="FFIb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Death. |Atomos |} Gallery Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Enemy Abilities